Rhythm Of The Heart
by PRchica
Summary: A night of fun at the club leads to an interesting encounter with a group of dancing girls with more than just hot dances to go with their "talents," how many of U wanna see the boys dance? and I don't just mean literally OC’s with just about all the guys
1. A Night Out

_Disclaimer: I think it's prettyobvious_

**Chapter 1**

He scowled at his partners in the night. The actions they were to take that evening set his annoyance ablaze, for he wanted no part of their foolishness.

He looked to the entrance and back at his friends who smiled triumphantly at him, and he wondered to himself 'how do I get dragged into these situations…?'

He grunted and looked up at the large man guarding the door.

The guy paused and stared down at him, though he was diminutive, the man's fiery red gaze told the man he was not to be messed with. The guard looked at the boys skeptically and stood to them, his muscular visage made him almost tower them.

A taller boy from the group stood next to the diminutive one and cocked a grin at the man, "Why don't you let us in and save us the trouble…" the boy's deep brown eyes had an aura about them, which made the guard step back and open the door without hesitation, but still with reluctance.

The boy combed his fingers back through his slicked black hair and grinned wider "thank you my good man"

Another boy stepped forward from the group and set his hand on the second boy's shoulder "Really Yusuke, do you think such methods are necessary?" Yusuke looked back at his red-headed friend.

"Maybe yes, maybe no... What does it matter Kurama?" he chuckled playfully "now are we going in or standing out here with these stiffs?" Yusuke gestured to the long line of people starting from the door, going down the block, and rounding the corner, held to the wall with velvet red poles and chains.

Kurama chuckled and shook his head "Let's go… Hiei, why don't you start us off…?" he looked down at his angry little friend with the fiery glare and smiled.

Hiei unenthusiastically entered first, followed by Yusuke, Kurama, and the other carrot-topped idiot that usually tagged along.

The boys settled at a table on the far end of the room, there was loud music flaring around them, bright lights flashing in tricolors, people crowding in the middle of the open floor to dance, and pretty girls serving tables, and running the bar.

Yusuke and the carrot-top were most excited about this; Kurama was indifferent about most things, but seemed to be having a good time in this brightly lit, booming with music, joint. Hiei, however, was against this exposure one hundred percent, all he had to do, was wait for the right moment to escape.

After all, there was no reason for him to be there…. Or was there?

Author's Note...

It has more; I just wanna see if it sounds interesting to anyone, so please, tell me if I should continue, or at least post what I've continued, I still wanna finish writing it though so, read and review for me please, thanx.

PS: as for my other stories, I'm still in a bloody rut - -;; so please bare with me all you people who've read my other stories and are disappointed that I haven't updated, I'm sry, I really am, so please bare with me, I can't even promise that I'll have the updates soon, but I can promise that I will have them... thanx for listening


	2. The Dance of Dispair

_Disclaimer: Again… It's obvious_

Chapter 2: The Dance of Despair

Yusuke's Restless foot tapping and Kurama's relentless stirring of his drink was more than anyone could take. The fiery member of their group stood from his chair and faced his comrades, "Enough of this, you fools can sit here and waste your _own_ time, I'm going to find _something_ better to do than sit here with you idiots if I _must_ be here…" Hiei walked away, heading toward the dance floor.

"Does Hiei even know _how _to dance?" Yusuke questioned Kurama, who of which gave him a brazen smirk, "I think he might know **some** things that we don't…. who knows… he might surprise us."

Yusuke looked at his red-headed friend and laughed, "Yea, I'm sure… hey Kuwabara…" Yusuke turned to his carrot-topped friend, "why don't we join Hiei out there… I mean, we're not going to get any action if we sit around here, just like Hiei said 'we can't waste anytime if we're going to be here, so we might as well do something while the night is new…'" Yusuke grinned widely.

Kurama smiled coyly "I don't think that's what Hiei meant when he said-" he was interrupted "Oh don't be so technical fox-boy, so you comin' or not?" Yusuke chuckled and stood from the table with Kuwabara, pushing in their chairs and facing Kurama expectantly.

Kurama sighed and stood, pushing in his chair and taking one final swig of his drink, before heading out with the two boys.

…………………………..  
Hiei came to the stage where the dance floor elevated four steps above the ground level. He peered up at it, noticing the humans who danced in a frenzy upon the elevated floor.

He sneered at the close proximity of the male and female ningen's dancing, it was almost as though they were mating, there on the floor, all at once.

"What a disgusting display…" Hiei turned to leave when suddenly he paused. The music had stopped and everyone froze. The crowed below the dance floor parted at someone's entrance onto the floor.

Hiei stared with slight fascination and disbelief. A young woman stepped forward to the dance floor, she seemed almost surreal with an ominous glow about her, but the sadness in her eyes proved her to be genuine.

She was thin but slightly muscular; she had the tone of a dancer, someone with grace and remarkable elegance. Her hair was long and forest green, braided back into a single braid along her back that reached down past her butt and swayed with each one of her delicate steps.

As she passed, her gaze lifted and she met his eyes, sadness was evident in the shimmer of tears that collected in her deep golden orbs, but only a glimpse was he allowed for she quickly turned away, long bangs hid her face from him.

She stepped onto the dance floor and bent to touch the ground just as another song started up.

Hiei watched, even more fascinated than he would normally have let himself get. Just as he stepped to the stairs leading to the dance floor the words started, and the girl began her display singing with the words as though they were her own.

_(Brandy- love wouldn't count me out)_

_Oh, I believed in us  
Tell me what are you thinking?  
Why can't we make it?_

She began by lifting herself up slowly and moving her hands above her head then swaying them slowly in front of her body and back again.

_Why would you say those things to me?  
If you're trying to break this  
Just go ahead and say it_

She turned her head in the direction of a man standing by the bar looking quite grim and nervous.

_If you are in love then why let it go?  
Tell me please, what's happened, baby?_

She glared at him and began to dance around the floor as people cleared off the slight platform and she began to move in a way Hiei had never seen. Her movements were so passionate, so sad and angry; it was almost as though the music played to her mood specifically.

_It used to be that  
you couldn't live without me  
but now you think you're better without me_

The man standing by the bar took his shot glass and gulped the tiny bit of alcohol, then proceeded to the dance floor, making his way by pushing through the crowd of onlookers with as much force as he could.

_So now it's over  
I guess it wasn't true  
when you said I love you  
because love just wouldn't count me out_

The girl twirled with the type of grace reserved for a goddess and then suddenly stopped on one foot and pointed at the man, who froze where he stood and nervously looked up at her.

_I believed in everything you said  
if your vow couldn't make it  
you shouldn't have made it_

The lights on the stage surrounded her with striking colors of red and blue mixed in a black light. The man seemed even more afraid than he had been, "what are you doing?" he yelled at her.

_How could you let me believe  
you couldn't leave me  
If you never loved me_

The man's eyes widened, almost as though something had just dawned on him. Hiei watch with blatant fascination as the man backed up away from the stage.

_If you are in love than why let it go?  
Tell me please, what's happened baby?_

The lights surrounding the stage turned a darker red and all seemed to center on the girl, who looked down upon the man with sadness and anger, tears streamed down her face and she pointed at him again.

_It used to be that  
You couldn't live without me  
But now you think you're better without me  
So now it's over  
I guess it wasn't true  
When you said I love you  
Because love just wouldn't count me ouuut!_

The man's eyes widened even more, as though he had seen something horrible, he continued to back up and Hiei watched as he did so.

_I wonder why you hurt me  
I question all the pain  
what would make you wanna leave this way  
what made you say it's over  
what is taking over  
I cannot believe I loved ya_

The man screamed in terror and ran from the room and out of the club. Hiei watched him blinking, seeming to be the only one who noticed this occurrence, he scowled suspiciously at the space where the man had been and then looked on into the crowd, everyone else had their gazes locked onto the still dancing enchantress on the floor, no one, not one, had noticed the man's frightful exit.

_But it wasn't meant to be  
because love wouldn't do this to me  
it used to beeeee..._

The young woman danced on, tears stained her face as she dance, but they only seemed to bring out the emotion in her steps, she never faltered, she was part of the music, no, she was the music.

_(Played three or four times in the end of the song)_

_It used to be that  
You couldn't live without me  
But now you think you're better without me  
So now it's over  
I guess it wasn't true  
When you said I love you  
Because love just wouldn't count me out_

As the music came to a close, the girl lowered herself to the ground and hugged her arms around her self, crying her eyes out for everyone to see, until the lights dimmed out to darkness, and she disappeared from sight.

Hiei's eyes were so fixed on her, that even after she had gone, the image of her form dancing so gracefully, then crumbling to the floor, burned itself into his memory, and there it would stay, for all he knew, he might have been fated to meet her again, maybe sooner than he expects.

……………Note……………..

You know? Chapters are a lot easier to dish out when they're short, I might have to consider doing this more often… ; sry if it comes to that… and if you haven't noticed already, this story sorta has something to do with music. You'll have to read more to find out why though…… R&R thank you…

Oh and one more thing, I was wondering, are there any songs anyone knows of that might be deep enough to express feelings like **Laughter**, **crying**, **death**,and **beauty**, that aren't R&B, Rap, or Rock?

Cuz I grew up around Spanish, R&B, Rap, Country, and Acoustic... and I don't think many people can relate to only those, so any suggestions would be most welcome.


End file.
